Forbidden Fruit : Should I or should I not ?
by Hollywooddreams007
Summary: Ariliza A/U. Eliza Minnick, a Silicon Valley entrepreneurial powerhouse who sits on a business empire is conflicted against one of her most sacred rules on whether she should date one of her employees or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. General POV

Sitting across the boardroom at the head of the table, Eliza Minnick, the quintessential success story of rags to riches spews out statistics, metrics and data that shows the growth of her businesses to her board of directors. They are thoroughly impressed, I mean Silicon Valley is mostly reserved for young white male entrepreneurs and Venture Capitalist are mostly old white male that don't really invest in women and or people of color. They invest in what they know and who they are familiar with. It's an old boys club and mostly white. But Eliza has managed to break down their walls where she didn't go out begging for funding but rather venture capitalist courted her and literally begged her to let them invest in her company. Knowing she had the upper hand and was in a power of position from a negotiating standpoint she got the best deal where she retained majority of the equity in her company and had 2 votes instead of one within the board. This gave her leverage in case there was ever a conflict or tie and the board decided to kick her out of the company she built from scratch with her own blood, sweat and tears. The world of business and venture capital can be ruthless sometimes but Eliza was smart and always 10 steps ahead. She learnt everything that there is about business, marketing, mobile apps, tech, finance, media, publishing and ecommerce on her own. She was self taught and there is nothing more sexier than someone that is hard working, independent and creates her own opportunities instead of waiting around for people to hand her things oh and on top of being drop dead gorgeous. Just look at all the press accolades she gets, it maybe due to her success but her looks and beauty has def gotten her favorable coverage and access to things. Eliza knows that looks alone don't get you anywhere it's hard work, a vision and purpose that takes you places.

Looking out the window of her boardroom on the 20th floor she takes a minute of silence to appreciate everything and say a quiet prayer of gratitude as she looks out into the San Francisco skyline with the bay bridge in the background and the sprawling pacific ocean as the backdrop. I mean talk about an office with a view, she was reminded of the time when she was a young 22 year old fresh out of college, she came in for an interview at a biopharmecutical company for a job interview in the same office building and admiring the view that it provided. She didn't get the job but promised herself that one day she'd be working out of the same office building or something similar. 8 years later not only does she work in the same office building but she occupies the whole entire 20th floor that houses her multiple businesses. You see Eliza was never one to sit still and let life go by. She immigrated to this country with her parents when she was just 7 years old. She remembered being googly eyed and enamored by the bridges and tall buildings that she was surrounded by in San Francisco. She was ambitious and didn't know quite what she wanted but always knew that she wanted the good life, to lead a life of financial independence and not have to worry about money. Whether it was helping pay the bills at home or paying for her college or the medical bills for her grandmother or wanting to take a luxurious vacation, she never wanted money to be an issue. But coming to a country with hardly anything, her parents instilled in her the idea and value of getting an education and working hard. Hard work gets you everywhere was their motto. And today through her hard work not only does Eliza Minnick a young 30 year old sit on a $500 Million dollar empire heading towards a billion dollar in valuation for her businesses on a rapid pace but she also employs over 300 staff spread across the world with offices in London, Buenos Aires, Tokyo, Delhi, Paris, New York, LA and the main headquarters being in San Francisco.

She started off developing mobile apps after graduating college as a side gig as she couldn't find a job for the life of her and tinkered around with apps and realized she was sitting on a goldmine, she quickly started making money off it. After sometime she ventured into ecommerce and new media realizing the market opportunity and having a knack for making smart business moves with speed and execution that always helped her stay ahead of the curve. She actually started her business with no money, no experience and no connections. She was someone that always had a curious mind and her curiosity lead her to the startup world of silicon valley, realizing the opportunity she had, she let go of her goal of going to medical school and becoming a surgeon. She always loved science and medicine and she still does but realized she couldn't deal with the years of schooling ahead of her and her new found love for all things tech, mobile and media/marketing took her life into a different direction that she had only dreamed of.

Snapping out of her minute of silence, she collects her things and heads to her office to head out for the weekend. Standing in her richly decorated office she contemplates whether she should go out with friends for a night out for drinks or stay in on a Friday night and watch some Grey's Anatomy (her favorite show) and wind down before she heads out to London for a global marketing and technology conference where she is the key note speaker and expected to share her story of how she built her company in front of 5000 people. Talk about nerve wrecking, I mean Eliza Minnick had all the confidence in the world and she could rock and charm the pants of anyone and any room but there is just something about talking to 5000 people, this is just on another level. Deciding to stay in and have a quite night in she orders some pizza, turns on her laptop and retreats to her super king sized bed that makes her feel lonely at times. How she wishes she only had someone beside her. The phone ringing snaps her out of daze;

"Hey you, whatsup?",

"I've had a shit day and I need a friend to talk to and get shit faced with tonight, I'm coming over to your place and we're going out, no excuses or anything, we're going out tonight!" Amelia almost yells and begs over the phone. There's no use denying Amelia as she's annoyingly persistent. " ok, ok fine, I'll go but honestly I really don't want to, I'm only going because I'm a good friend". "Yes you are and that's why I love your ass, see you in a bit Eliza"

Heading into Mr Smith's, the place is packed, the music is loud enough, the drinks are flowing and the people look beautiful. I mean I'm in no mood to party or anything, I'm only here because Amelia needed a friend and a drink tonight. Ordering a round of shots and a bottle of wine we take our drinks and head to the rooftop to enjoy the beautiful summer night. Seeing Alex, he comes over and gives me a big hug and high fives Amelia. Alex has been a good friend of mine and he actually is the general manager of Mr Smith's. He let's us through the velvet ropes and we situate ourselves in the VIP corner. One of the perks of being a rich startup CEO is that you make connections and people take care of you especially when you drop some serious dough at the clubs. Whenever I go out, I like to go out to places I'm familiar with and people that I have befriended at these places, they take care of you.

I can see all eyes are on me and Amelia, I mean we look good, actually we look freaken hot, wearing a super short black sleeveless dress that exposes almost all of my back and arms I know people look at my figure, I spend some serious time in the gym, working all those hours, having to make so many decisions and running multiple multi million dollar businesses does put a lot of stress on me and one way to let it all go is by working out and boxing. Boxing is actually like therapy to me, I punch out and scream all my stresses during my session and it leaves me feeling good but it also leaves me with some seriously toned arms and back and I know when to use that to my advantage. I mean shit if I'm putting in all this work I might as well take advantage of it. Catching an eye in particular leaves me frozen, I swear to god I feel like I've seen the most beautiful girl in all of San Francisco and by god is she gorgeous. With some serious tan, blonde hair and blue eyes she is quintessentially a California girl. I mean when you think of girl from California in the movies (tanned blonde) etc she is what pops up in mind but mixed with model looks. She's wearing the tightest dark blue skinny jeans, a black halter top that exposes her toned shoulders along with some gold necklaces and a slew of bracelets with some 3 inch heels and her hair down in curls. She looks ravishing.

"So I've had the shitties day of the year so far..." Amelia continues talking. She carries on and on and on, but I've essentially drowned out anything and everything that's between me and this beautiful blonde. I can't concentrate, I can't think, I can't speak, I can't listen to Amelia ramble, I'm awestruck by this beauty and I'm speechless.

"Dude what the hell, you're not evening listening to me, what are you looking at". Turning her head Amelia blurts out "well shit" I wouldn't be listening to me either if I'm going to be watching that beautiful human.

"So are you gonna go upto her and talk to her or are you just going to leave your mouth hanging looking like an absolute fool?"

"Huh"

"Eliza!"

Yelling at Eliza didn't work so Amelia waves a hand in front of Eliza to distract her and bring her back down to earth.

Closing my mouth I realize I've been staring at the blonde for longer than I expected and sheepishly look at Amelia with shyness creeping over me.

"Are you seriously embarrassed now that I've caught you looking at her like that?, C'mon Minnick I know you've got game, turn on your charm and go do your thing! Even though this night was supposed to be all about me, but the way you're looking at her I'll give you a pass."

I'm frozen, I can't even get up, my legs are numb, I try to move them and they don't move. I think I just became crippled, I'm trying with every ounce of strength in my body to move but I just can't. My mouth is dry, I need a drink, I gulp down my half filled glass of wine and try to get her out of my head so I can get my body back. You ever have that paralyzing feeling where you're just panic stricken, this usually applies to situations when there's danger, but I'm so pathetic that I'm feeling like this because I've seen a pretty girl. What the hell Minnick! Get your head together, go charm her.

I can't, I'm too awestruck and too scared to do so, what if she rejects me, I mean she's surrounded by beautiful people, she has a group of girls around her and a few guys, they all seem to be having a good time and one of them seems to be a little over friendly with her, what if that's her girlfriend that's standing so close to her and has her chin on her shoulder or the guy that seems to be making her laugh, what if that's her boyfriend?

Oh my that laugh, that smile, fuck me!

I think I've been staring at her for a little too long and she catches me by chance!

Shit, fuck, Damnit!

I can literally feel heat radiating out of my ears and a sweat drop down my freaken forehead.

I'm so dead, she caught me staring. Well shit, if you've stared at someone for so long, you're bound to be caught dummy!

I quickly drop my gaze and somehow, someway turn to Amelia who just rolls her eyes and laughs at me.

Play it cool Minnick, play it cool. You're a boss! You simply can't have a beautiful woman intimidate you like that. I mean she doesn't even look intimidating, far from it, but her beauty, her laugh and the way she carries herself seems intimidating. I'm making up all these scenarios in my head where I'm doubting all my abilities. Hell I've closed multi million dollar deals, sat across fortune 500 CEO's, charmed them and formed partnerships, partied with some celebrities and made friends with some important people in the tech/startup world. But this, it seems daunting, I don't think I can do this. I mean how can I? Just look at her, she reminds me of a model who looks like a mix in between Amy Poehler and Reese Witherspoon.

I stand up to shake off my nerves and look over the city skyline to distract my thoughts from this mysterious blonde. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see the guy this beautiful blonde was laughing with standing right behind me. Giving him a smile, he moves closer and introduces himself.

"Hi, I'm Tim"

"So I've been eyeing you all night, you're beautiful, why do I have a feeling that I've seen you around?"

"Oh I don't know, you know they say that there's always 7 people in the world that look exactly like you. Maybe I remind you of one of them." "Well if there's 7 people in the world that looks exactly like you than this world is a beautiful place."

Charming fella, I must say. He seems nice, he has an amazing body and he seems like he works out by the looks of his bulging muscles against his shirt.

Taking my chances I glance over to the group of friends he was with earlier and by golly she smiles at me.

I freaken freeze again. Stiff as a rock!

Ok I'm gonna lose my shit any second now. What is going on with me!?

You ever feel like you're the best shit on earth since sliced bread but when it comes to beautiful people, any sense of being a human leaves your body and you become this awkward and stiff rock. At this point I might as well jump of this rooftop bar since it's the second time she's caught me looking at her.

Why didn't I smile back.

God why am I like this?

Maybe this is why I'm freaken single.

Why do I get stiff and nervous around her? I've never been like this before, I usually have so much more confidence, whether I'm being pursued or I'm the one pursuing. I usually have a ton of confidence that can last me and a whole tribe of women a lifetime.

Hell I'm not even close to her, she's like a 100 feet away and she has this affect on me. This can't happen! I have a thousand and one emotions running through my head. Jesus, where is my game? Reminding myself, I'm hot, I'm successful, I'm a boss and a self made person who is living her best life I'm snapped out of my train of thought with Tim waving his hands in front of me.

"I think you went into dreamland there for a bit"

"Sorry"

"It's ok" So does this beautiful woman have a name?

"What beautiful woman" I question

"Umm I'm talking about you" Tim awkwardly says.

Feeling stupid for being so out of this conversation, embarrassingly I extend my hand, " I'm Liza"

That's the name I use when I'm usually out meeting new people. I don't want people getting an idea of who I am and my background because what's on the internet that a quick search can't provide. It usually distorts people's idea of who I am at the core and I end up getting judged by people before they even get to know me or they usually end up using me for my money and connections or have some sort of ulterior motive.

"That's a beautiful name"

"Thank you Tim"

"So what brings you here" Tim asks ever so politely.

"Well my friend Amelia over there has had a shitty day and needed a friend to bitch and complain too and get shit faced but I haven't been that great of a friend as I've been distracted all night."

Glancing over to our little VIP section I'm glad Amelia has some company. Owen, Amelia's husband and Caterina my sister have joined us. I can tell they need drinks too, they're both surgeons at UCSF and they work some pretty damn long hours! I smile and wave at them, I know they're ready to let loose tonight. In between me embarrassing myself and Amelia's non stop rambling about her shitty day I feel a little relieved, I needed more company, I hate being alone, I prefer to be around a group of people.

The music's pumping, the rooftop getting even more crowded and almost everyone's dancing except me and Tim, we're talking.

"So who's that blonde over there", tilting my head towards the blonde beauty who seems to be having the time of her life dancing away with another hot chick, they look good together.

"Oh that's Ari, my sister"

Ok thank god, at least he's not her BF, but I really hope he isn't trying to hit on me right now because I am not interested in him at all… like hello?

"And the other lady dancing with her is her best friend Teddy".

Fuck yes! SCORE!

So ok, let me get this straight, that's not her boyfriend and neither is the other hot blonde her girlfriend but rather her best friend. Ok so maybe I might have a chance at this, who knows…

"Oh I see, well your sister Ari is hot! Like dirty sexy hot". I don't know where that came from but shit it just spilled out of my mouth even I'm surprised.

Leaving Tim a little disappointed he plays along. "Well she gets all the girls, it gets annoying sometimes that I have to compete with her but it's also fun checking out chicks together, she usually wins em all and now I think I might have lost you to her as well".

"Damn right you have I mutter under my breath".

Wait did he just say she gets all the girls? Wait a fucken minute? Having a surge of confidence come back like a lightening bolt, "No offense Tim, you seem like a nice guy and you're really good looking as well, I guess it runs in the family huh but you're def on the wrong team, and unfortunately you're going to lose to the home team again".

"So, what's the deal with your sister, what's she all about? Is she seeing anyone?" I ask him as I bop my head to the music with my back turned to the crowd and facing out to the city.

"Well why don't you ask her".

"What do you mean?"

Oh she's walking over…

Fuck, fuck, fuck, this can't happen.

OMG, OMG, OMG she's getting closer, why is she coming this way. Lord have mercy on me and give me some game. And if there is a true god out there listening to my prayers right now, please don't let me become stiff and frozen again. I swear I'll start attending church again. I promise I will, at least as much as I can, just please, please, please don't let me look like a fool.

...and I'm frozen again!

Is this for real?

 **(Decided to write a new fanfic that I've been sitting on for a few months now, would love your feedback, it took me forever to write this as I didn't know which direction I wanted to go in and how fast or slow I wanted to take it. I'd appreciate any and every feedback so HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON)**


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the most beautiful woman on earth walking towards me has my ears ringing and my palms sweaty. I really don't know what to do. Why is she even coming this way?

You know how you sometimes want things you know you can't have but you still daydream about it. However when it starts becoming a possibility you start freaking out and don't know how to act even though you've run multiple scenarios in your head. Yeah that's totally happening to me now.

As she gets closer I realize just how much more beautiful she is. I mean she definitely caught my attention from afar, but this? Oh my goodness, it's too much to handle! I mean how can someone be so beautiful? The eyes, the hair, the tan, the toned muscles and that smile, Jesus!

Extending her hand "Hi, I'm Ari" she says with the most heavenly voice that sends a tinkle down my spine.

"Uh, um, I, I'm Liiiiiiza" I say as I stumble upon my words.

She smirks and gives me the cutest smile exposing her dimples and whispers

" Nice to meet you Liiiiiiizza" dragging out my name mockingly.

Oh god, she's almost touching my body and I swear I want to just take her and slam her against the bed and have my way with her but I can't even pronounce my nickname properly, how the hell am I supposed to do that. Gosh the things I would do to her, I feel my center heat up a little and I press my thighs closer from going any further. She definitely has an effect on me.

"So what brings you here tonight"

"Destiny" I say while dazed on this beauty.

 _Seriously Minnick?_

I swear I could have slapped myself right there and then...

"What? You mean destiny as in a friend named destiny or destiny as in the cheesy idea of our fate is controlled by a series of events leading to our destiny. " Ari questions me with a slight smirk that is mocking me, she knows.

Needing to pull myself out of this spell I look at her and give her my sweetest smile and completely ignore her question statement.

"I'm here with my friend Amelia, she needed a night out to get shit faced for having a tough week. I haven't been much help though"

A small moment of silence falls upon us and we both look back at my group that's in the VIP section.

Needing to regain some sort of control of the conversation I continue with "So you come here often, I haven't seen you around."

"No, actually, it's my first time. I moved from Seattle about 6 months ago for a new job here in the city, I'm definitely loving it so far, this place is nice as well, definitely a lot of beautiful people in here" she says with the most flirtatious voice ever.

Wait is she seriously flirting with me?

"See anyone you like" I take my chance in asking her.

Getting closer, she puts her hands on my arm which sends a shiver down my spine and she tries to beat out the loud music on the rooftop by leaning into my ear and says; "Oh definitely, someone's caught my eye and I can't stop looking at them, and if my gut instincts are right I think they might have a thing or two for me as well as I've caught them looking"

I swear my knees go weak, I don't know if I can handle this beauty with her talking in my ear, touching me and mocking me with flirtation.

Somehow, someway I muster the courage and shoot right back as I get even closer to her.

"Oh really" I smile. " I definitely have to agree with you, there are a lot of beautiful people here"

I say looking directly into her piercing blue eyes.

We're mere inches away from each others lips, my eyes goes back and forth between her eyes and her lips and it takes everything in me and beyond to not kiss her right here right now.

The music turning up and the crowd going wild to the new hip hop jam that is blaring out in the speakers, it's definitely getting hot and steamy in here thats for sure as people are swaying to music, some grinding away on each other and as soon as I'm about to pull her out to dance I see another chick pull up right behind Ari and pull her away to the dance floor.

"Fuck" I should have been more assertive.

I swear I could have killed her with my bare hands, I was so damn close.

She obliges and gets dancing with her friend who is also pretty hot, they look good together and I swear I feel a jealous rage come over me. Ari is also playing this game right back. She has her back in front of the other chick as she grinds down, I can see the other brunettes hands all over Ari and they seems to be having fun, I see her look up at me, oh so damn seductively as if mocking me to say that either you can't touch this or come get me.

I stand there for a minute deciding what to do, I head over to my group, deciding that I need a damn drink, I chug a shot back and the burn feels good as it travels down my throat.

I swear beautiful girls like her are always either playing, flirting or just being so seductive.

Having head enough I walk up to her and pull Ari away from the brunette she's dancing with leaving the brunette with her mouth hanging open and she looks like she's about to fight me for her but I give her the most intense stare and she backs off. I turn my head to Ari and give her my sweetest puppy eyed smile and she laughs right back.

"Good one Liza, I thought you'd never come and pull me away from her."

"Well you look like you were having the time of your life with her." I spit right back.

"It may have looked like that but I was secretly hoping it was you."

"Well your wish is my command, looks like I read your mind" throwing her a wink and a smile

"You indeed have" she rolls her eyes and smiles. "Gosh you are so beautiful Liza" with her hands wrapped around my neck and our bodies molded into one as if it was meant to fit perfectly.

Wait a freaken minute is this girl that I've been salivating over all night, being frozen over like a fool and having insecure feelings all night telling me I'm beautiful? You have got to be kidding me.

"T-h-hank y-y-you" gosh I'm back to a bumbling fool. I internally chastise myself and roll my eyes.

"Hey" she takes the palm of her hand and cups it over my right cheek while holding my other hand, she tries to catch my attention but I'm looking everywhere but her as I try to avoid my blushing face.

...And we play a game of looking every where but each other for 10 secs until she nudges by jawline and stops it in place and whispers into my ear "I said you're beautiful Liza and I mean it. Remember the one person that caught my attention, it was you"

I pull back and look at her like I've won the goddamn lotto or something (I mean I don't need it, I'm pretty rich myself) but it's the feeling of pure euphoria that takes over me with her sweet confession.

"Well if you think I'm beautiful, than you have no idea what I think of you" being as seductive as ever

"What is it" and I swear I felt her lips touch the shell of my ear that sent shivers down my spine, giving me goosebumps as she asks with the sweetest low toned voice.

Seeing the reaction that she caused me, she pulls me across the dance floor and as I'm being pulled away headed towards the main dance floor inside I see Owen and Amelia give me a look like " Go get it Minnick" and I see my sister Caterina with the biggest grin on her face and throwing me a wink as if I've begged the hottest girl in the club, which to be honest I actually have.

She pulls me in towards the corner of the club and we're dancing against each other and she has the softest skin which I melt into and oh god her hands are all over me, I can't believe this is happening. We've literally done everything but kissed at this point and man! what I would do to just get a chance to kiss her but she hasn't given me anything that indicates that she wants that.

I mean I've met girls at clubs and we've danced as seductively and sensually as Ari and I are doing right now so I don't want to push my luck so i'll just go with the flow of things right now.

But there's something more about her, she isn't just any random girl at a club, she definitely caught my attention beyond just her looks. There's this electrifying feel, sparks you could say that leaves me wanting to get to her know more than just taking in her physical beauty.

We're dancing away entangled into each other and my hands are all over caressing her up and down while she has her arms around my neck with her face nuzzled into the side of face with my back against the wall and if I didn't have this wall we'd be on the floor because of the force and strength Ari is holding on to me and dancing, it's as if she wants to enter my body, hell I don't mind, I'd take this anyday.

Pulling back a little, I look at her and she looks away shyly as if embarrassed by the force she was using, I curl my fingers and pull her chin up slightly and give her the sweetest smile with a slight smirk letting her know that I know how she feels and she nods slightly to acknowledge it right back at me.

Gaining some courage from our little moment, I go into kiss her on the lips and as I'm about to do that I hear Amelia, Owen and Caterina yelling my name and signaling it's time to go home. It's almost 2am and the clubs are about to close anyways. I curse under my breath as I'm left flustered a bit, because what I would do to kiss her right here right now.

Heading my way the trio whistle and catcall and I swear if the weren't family and friends I'd kicked their asses back to Seattle by now.

Putting my hands up and signal to give me 5 mins, I turn to Ari and she looks disappointed as do I. "I guess it's time to call it a night huh"

"Only if you want to" she says as she drops her gaze "You know we could go back to my place, I only live 5 blocks from here, we don't have to do anything, I like you and I'd like to get to know you better, maybe we could have a drink and just talk"

"Just talk" I look at her with a smirk

She smirks right back "Yeah just talk" throwing me a wink, she pulls me towards the exit following the trio that are headed out as well.

Wheels are turning in my head right now, first of I wasn't even supposed ot be out tonight, I still have so much work to do before my trip to London on Sunday for a keynote speech I'm giving at a marketing conference on Monday. I'm back in Eliza Minnick CEO mode instead of Liza that fun, charming life of the party girl. Fuck, I'm going back to my old self of being uncertain when I saw this beautiful girl, my palms are getting sweaty and I'm getting cold feet.

No no no this can't be happening. I mean I would love to go home with Ari and just have an amazing night of "just talking" but my work comes first, it is important and it is everything that I have and am.

Outside the club I yank her hand and stop her in her tracks, I push her against the wall and lean over and look into her eyes and I can't believe I'm about to do this.

"I can't go with you beautiful" i say disappointed

"I have to go into the office early morning as I have so much work to do"

"It's saturday, who works on a Saturday"

People like me, I mean running a business isn't a M-F 9-5 job, it requires, late nights, early mornings, missed holidays, weekends away from fun and family and in the office.

"I know, I unfortunately can't control that but I need to get work done, I wasn't even supposed to be out tonight and I'm usually in bed by 10pm but here I am 2am wrapped around in the arms of the most beautiful girl I've seen" she rolls her eyes incredulously at me.

Next thing you know I hear Caterina honking her damn car and whistling to me and sorta making fun. "Get in liza, stop making out."

Looking back at Ari, "I'm sorry I gotta go"

Giving her one last tight hug and throwing her a wink, I cross the street slowly as if regretting my decision to leave her. Those few hours I've spent with her dancing and just talking about nothing and everything was electrifying, I've never been so enamored with anyone as beautiful and intelligent as her in my life. From our conversations you could tell she was intelligent and passionate about life and had a great heart.

Walking towards the car and as I open the back seat, i look back and i see that she is surrounded by her friend again who are chatting away against the curbside. Realizing that I haven't even gotten her number and is Ari even her real name or is it short for a full name that I don't even know about, I slam the door shut and tell Caterina to go on and drop Owen and Amelia and to come back and pick me up. They only live 7 mins away and with how drunk they are, they are in no condition to walk back, this gives me enough time with Ari to have a convo and maybe hopefully fingers crossed a kiss.

I run back across the street and grab Ari by the wrist taking her away from the crowd and into an alleyway on Market street. I've sorta turned into this sex ravaged being within a matter of seconds.

"Liza where are you taking me, you said you didn't wanna come home with me"

Saying no words, as I find a dark corner that has a dim street light, I embrace her into a tight hug with my hands wrapped all around her as if hanging on for dear life, shit man, I don't know what it is about her that has me wanting to know more, taste more, touch more. As I pull back from my passionate hug, I look into her eyes and its the deepest blue Ive seen all night. I go in for the kill and give her my deepest most passionate kiss I've ever had.

She has the softest pink lips and as I take her lips in between my teeth I hear a slight moan coming from Ari, I swallow the moan and deepen our kiss, fighting for access she finally lets in and our tongues are in a duel of who gets dominance. Finally giving into her, we slow down a little to regain our breath, hands all over each other and my panties are gone, they're ruined, theyre soaked, if she has this effect on me from just kissing I can imagine how soaked and wet I would be if I ever had the pleasure and privilege to take her to we deepen our kiss, I cup her cheeks with my hands and pull back, seeing her eyes still closed I give her a small, sweet kiss on her lips and I hear a small sigh released from her.

"You know I've waited all damn night for you to do that"

I furrow my eyebrows "You have"

"Yes Liza, I told you I had my eyes on someone" she says cheekily "plus I like you, I don't know what it is but I do, I mean apart from the fact that you're hot as hell, there's something about you"

"You know I've come across a lot of interesting people in my life, I've travelled the world over and I know what I'm about to say is going to sound cheesy as fuck" I blush while looking into those cerulean eyes that have me captivated.

"But you have to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, there's a radiating beauty about you that is all to captivating, you leave me breathless"

"Oh please, I'm sure you say that to all the girls in the club"

"Well yeah, I mean N-NO NO. I don't say that to all the girls, just the pretty ones. Plus I usually take them home and have my way with them. Usually just a one night stand."

"So you've declined my offer to come home with me and now you won't take me home."

"No I wont Ari because first off I have work in the morning"

"Great" she mutters under her breath, seeing her feeling dejected I wrap my arms around her waist.

"...and 2, I really really like you, I've been awestruck the moment I laid my eyes on you on the rooftop, you don't deserve to be a one night stand girl, you deserve to be wined and dined and shown the love and taken on adventures with, what if I maybe want more with you

"You do?" as she furrows her eyebrows

"Maybe we'll see i guess" I play with her.

"U-u-ummm what do you mean"

Hearing my sister Caterina honk and yell out " Get in the car lady" I roll my eyes at her and turn to Ari, well I guess if it's meant to be we'll meet again.

Seriously ?

Yeah if we are meant to be together I guess our destiny will lead us back to each other.

You have got to be kidding me with this destiny bullshit.

Giving her one final kiss that is just the right amount of force and softness, slowing down I wrap her into another tight hug and with a final hurrah get back to playing tongue twister, we both go at it as it our life depended on it. Feeling like this might be our first and last kiss but deeply hoping not, I linger around for a little bit longer until I hear Caterina's damn honking.

Pulling away, I wink at her and as I start to cross the street, I blow a kiss and yell "Destiny, til we meet again beautiful"

 **Excuse the typos and run on sentences, I didn't get a chance to edit or proofread this. I just wrote what came to my mind and posted it as I desperately wanted to get a chapter out.**

 **Would love your lovely review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm loving all you support, so thank you.

I've sat in my office since 10am and I haven't gotten anything accomplished, not even one thing that I came in for. It's already 2pm and I've wasted 4 hours being in the office daydreaming about Ari and last night. I can't focus, I can't concentrate, this beautiful creature has invaded my mind. At this point I desperately wished that I just would have gone back to her place and spent the night "just talking" because I have been as unproductive as ever. This never happens, I'm a work horse, I get shit done and execution is my game, that's why I've been able to come this far in my business. This is the first time in a while where I've had a lackluster day.

Needing to take a break and shake off my thoughts, I stand up and head outside to the rooftop patio that is beside my office. It's a beautiful Saturday afternoon in San Francisco, I can see the ferry building bustling with people coming in and out of the farmers market that is held there on the weekends, the bay is filled with boats and there seems to be a sailing competition going on, the pier itself is packed with tourist, people running and biking along the water, I see a cable car stop right in front of the ferry building, I've always loved those cable cars, they're so much fun. I realize that I need to get out more and explore this beautiful city. Things have changed around here and I've been so consumed with work that I haven't had much time to explore. As I see couples riding along in carriages powered by a human on a bicycle, how I wish I had someone to share my life with.

I've dated people before and for whatever reason it just never seem to workout. I'm partly to blame for it if I'm being honest with myself. I've always been scared of commitment and one of the reasons being is that when I love, I love so hard that it even scares me, I give my all and they become my whole world, I maybe tough and confident on the exterior but I am the biggest teddy bear and a total softie on the inside. Committing to someone doesnt scare me, it's the idea of committing to someone, falling deeply and madly in love and only to have the other person leave me, fall out of love with me or cheat on me is the scariest thing and that's maybe why I avoid commitment, to avoid the hurt and pain that comes with it. Sometimes it's better to be single and enjoy life and honestly I don't mind, I have a great group of friends and I love my large family deeply but there are times and moments that creep in that I wish I had someone to share my life with , show them my love and bask in the glory of being loved by someone else. Times like right now, thinking back to Ari, I wonder what she's all about, what she likes, what she does for a living, what pisses her off, what her favorite food is, what makes her laugh.

I swear I can be the biggest dumbass sometimes, what the hell was up with the whole "destiny" bullshit last night. I so regret that, I should have gotten her number at least, I mean she did offer me to go back to her place so her giving me her number wouldn't have been a big deal. Taking a moment to curse myself out for my stupidity I take a deep breath and remind myself it's not the end of the world, but it sure feels like it because she's all I've thought about all day and it's affected my work. I take a moment and say a little prayer to whoever maybe listening that the whole "destiny" thing works out and that I bump or run into her in the streets of San Francisco or she magically appears at my work, house, gym that I visit or wherever. Man, what I would do to be with her right now. Snapping out of my minute of silence/prayer I turn around to head back into my office. I decide to give myself 3 hours to be super focused and get my work done. I really need to finish preparing for this keynote speech I'm giving.

Having somehow mustered the discipline to focus I finally got my work done and decide to leave the office around 5:30. I decide to pick up some thai food from osha thai and head home for a quiet night in. I am in no mood to party or go out, I just want to eat my pad thai with some yellow curry, watch Grey's Anatomy on netflix, put a mask on and call it a night. I call in my order before I leave the office. While waiting at the bar area to pickup my order, I swear I thought I saw someone that looked like Ari, it was a blonde, about 5'5, petite build but I couldn't get a full view, as I'm about to walk over to her, I hear my name being called for my order and I turn back to the server, pay him and look back to see where the blonde was standing and she's gone.

"Damnit", I turn the corner to look around to see if she's still lingering around and I see her but damn it's someone else that had a similar profile as her, oh how I just wish that it was Ari.

Disappointed, I head back to my place and carry on with my plan of, thai food, netflix, a mask and an early night in.

* * *

It's 7am Monday morning and I've just landed in London after my red eye, it's surprisingly a nice day in London, it's not gloomy or rainy and funny enough it's the first time I've been to this beautiful city. I can't believe it's taken me this long to step foot here. I'm only here for 3 days. I leave for Paris Wednesday evening to attend to matters in one of my offices there and then head back to San Francisco on Friday. I'm hoping to make the most of this trip, a little bit of business and hopefully some pleasure. Maybe I needed this trip to take my mind of of Ari and somehow try and forget her because I've been all to consumed by her since I laid eyes on her Fri night. It's somewhat haunting at this point, it's kinda scary, other than my businesses I've never been so obsessed or enamored by anything or anyone. I think one of my biggest regret in life was not getting her number. I mean c'mon now, that's like the basic part. How else would I communicate with her and ask her out on dates. All I know about her is that she is one of the most beautiful people I have laid eyes on and her name is Ari oh and the fact that she's been in San Francisco for 6 months after moving from Seattle.

Since I am not needed at the conference until 4pm, I decide to grab breakfast before checking into my hotel. After a good ol english breakfast I check into my room and boy did my assistant Jo not disappoint. When I travel for important work and far, I do like to splurge on myself, I had asked Jo to book me into a penthouse suite overlooking the city, with a view of the London bridge. Not only is the hotel room avant garde but it has some of the best views of any room I've been in. Oh how I wish i had someone to share it with. Throwing my bag onto my bed, I go to check out the rest of the room, I head over to the dining area which is right next to my room and I discover that there is a little terrace with a small fireplace in the middle overlooking the city and the water that is protected by glass windows that are at least 10 foot tall. I have thoughts running in my head, needing to snap out of it I head back to to my room, change and I decide to check some emails and then take a nap for a few hours before my keynote speech. Surprisingly I'm not as nervous as I thought I'd be.

Waking up to the sound of my alarm, I feel relaxed and ready to get back into business mode. Heading into a shower, I let the scorching hot water run all over my shoulders and my back to relax my muscles but also needing to be more alert I turn it into to the coldest position and the water jolts me out of any jet lag and sleepiness I might have had. Changing into my black armani suit, I decide to go with the mini skirt instead of the pants. I mean it's not that cold and showing a little leg never hurt anyone so why not. Pairing it with a pair of black 3 inch shiny Louboutins, I put on my makeup going with a natural look but a little heavy on the eyes with a smoky look, and a heavy brushing of mascara and some lipstick that is a shade between dark pink and red. I leave my hair down and it is jet black, I flip it to one side and it gives my hair some much needed volume. Deciding I look good enough, I head out with an hour to spare before my keynote.

I decide to roam the halls of the conference room and network for a bit. Running into a few friendly faces, I chat with for a bit and I swear I might have felt or seen something that I wasn't quite expecting. I turn around but just see a sea of people and nothing that would make me want to inquire further. Heading into the main conference center and into the auditorium where I am to give my keynote speech it gives me an electric feeling of Yes, this is what I've come here to do, to inspire people not only about my entrepreneurial journey and how I built my empire but to give them actual real life tips and strategies on how I used digital marketing to help further my business. I have 3 different companies one is a ecommerce business, another an actual digital advertising technology company and the last one is a media publishing company that is all housed under the Minnick Inc umbrella. It takes a good marketing strategy and some growth tactics to grow all 3 businesses into a $100 Million a year revenue business. It doesn't happen overnight but it definitely can be done if you are persistent enough and have some solid growth hacking ideas so that's what I'm here to share also.

The feeling of exhilaration coursing through my veins as I finish off my keynote after 30 minutes, I take a minute to stand there and just take in the moment and wave off to the 5000 people that's in the crowd, the standing ovation just gives me pure joy and happiness, Working all those long and hard hours and to feel moments like this to know your work is appreciated and admired is a wonderful feeling especially when I've come from nothing and built my company into a multi million dollar conglomerate. I've always visualized myself doing these kinds of things in front of people but I just didn't know how it would be possible considering my background. But life takes you places sometimes that you can only wish for and dream of.

Coming down from the high of the speech, I'm approached by a sea of people wanting to take either a selfie or pick my brain for a minute or two or just get an autograph. Seeing that I'm swamped, Jo my assistant who is here on the trip with me pulls me away and we almost walk run to the hotel bar which is buzzing itself, it's a good mix of people and the lights are dim, the music plays softly in the background and you can tell there are tourist, business people and some locals in the place. Joined by some other colleagues we head over to the bar and I order a round of shots and a few rounds of beer for us all and lo and behold who do I see sitting across the bar from me.

"OMG is this for real?" I think to myself.

That can't be her, I swear I thought I've seen her a couple of times and it turned out to be someone else, plus what would she be doing here, it's a marketing conference. I look her way again and I can't 100% make out if it's really her, she's too engrossed in a conversation she is having with her group of people at the bar. Turning my attention back to my colleagues we take our shot and as soon as I'm about to grab my beer and head to our table I look her way and see that she's staring right back at me.

Raising an eyebrow, she looks at me and smiles and I give her back my cheesiest smile ever. I seriously can't believe this is happening, this day was already an amazing day and seeing this beauty just made it a thousand times better. I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs and thanking god for this day, I guess more specifically for bringing this beauty back into my view...DESTINY I guess. For a few seconds we just have a staring contest neither one of us making a move but rather just looking into each other's eyes. As soon as I'm about to open my mouth and say something to her from across the bar I feel a hand pulling me away and it's Jason my Managing Director for my London office.

Damnit, I look back at her and shrug my shoulders letting her know I've got to go.

I don't get much of a response back, I was hoping she would be disappointed or something but I didn't get anything back. Was I reading this incorrectly.

All I know is that before I leave for the night or before she does I have to make sure I talk to her and surely this time get her number and none of that destiny bullshit.

Taking a chair at our table which I make sure is in direct view of the bar so I can have a view of Ari. I can't feel anything but happy because I've seen her but also distracted because I'm supposed to be talking to a potential client who is seated right next to me to close an advertising deal that would do great for the bottom line of our company. Sneaking a glance her way, I see that she is thoroughly entertained by a redhead that has her hand on her shoulder and is probably telling Ari a joke or something because she seems to be laughing her ass of. I look at her for a good few minutes and not once has she turned my way to even look at me. Deciding that it's enough and I need to focus on business, I turn to my potential client and start talking business. It's taken a good 20 minutes to convince him as to why he should go with our company versus the competitor and I've done everything in my power to close this deal and even turned on that Minnick charm. After a few more minutes of talking we both shake hands and realize that I've just closed a multi year, multi million dollar advertising deal with him. Getting another round of shots we celebrate this good news with the table of 10 and I couldn't be more elated. I turn to Jo and let her know to get the appropriate paperwork sent over to Mark's office our newest client that I've just shook hands with, he's quite a charming guy if I say so myself and if I was straight he'd definitely be a guy that I would date, charming, good looking as in FINE AS HELL and quite the businessman who gets straight to the point. But I'm not and I have my eyes on someone else who seems to be having the time of her life and hasn't even looked my way once unless I've just looked at her at the wrong times.

Gaining some courage from closing this deal, I excuse myself from the table, I confidently walk over to Ari and her friend. Seeing me walking over to her, she raises an eyebrow as if teasing me slightly by being over friendly with her friend or just playfully mocking me for whatever reason. Ignoring her behavior I walk over and give a kiss on her cheek lingering around for a few seconds.

"It's so good to see you here Ari"

Completely ignoring her friend.

"Likewise, so what brings you here Liza?"

"U uhm, I'm here for the marketing conference, what about you?"

"No way! You're kidding right"

"Um no I'm not, I had a speaking engagement earlier that's why I'm here plus I needed to take care of some business. And you?

"Well I was a speaker on one of the panels, talking about startups, technology and marketing, you know how it is…." she gives me a smile

"Oh and by the way this is my friend and colleague April"

Turning to April, I extend my hand and introduce myself, "Hi April, I'm Liza, nice to meet you"

"Likewise" as she stares me up and down with a straw in her mouth from the drink she's holding making it obvious that she's checking me out.

I don't know if it's my Armani suit or the overly exposed tanned legs I have that garners me the look, I see Ari smirking right back at me while April's giving me the up and down workover.

She gives me the "bitch don't kill my vibe" but weirdly enough a friendly innocent vibe as well.

Turning my attention back to Ari, taking a chance to see if she saw my speech earlier.

"So did you get a chance to attend the keynote, I heard it was pretty good" (if I do say so myself).

"Nope, heard it was from some stuck up startup entrepreneur, who's made millions and flaunts her wealth around, who wants to sit in those and listen to a boring speech"

Ouch

April chimes in, "yeah I heard she's pretty hot though and oh she plays for your team Ari, some Eliza Minnick lady from San Francisco, our neck of the woods."

Now my wheels are turning in my head, I'm sorta hurt and pissed off hearing that from them but I've had a good day why ruin the mood. I decide to let it go and play along.

"Yeah I heard she was pretty hot too, oh and def super rich, though I give her credit for building her business" giving them a smile as I spit those words out with a little bit of hurt and playfulness.

Rolling her eyes Ari speaks up, "Well who cares about her, I did my part at the conference and I sure as hell didn't need to sit through a speech from her, thank god for the hotel bar"

"Seriously" April snickers

Feeling a little left out as Ari and April continue to talk amongst themselves, I mutter "Yeah I guess so".

Clearing my throat I wave down the bartender and order a drink for myself and for the two ladies next to me, "what are you both having, let me get you a drink"

"Gin and tonic please" as Ari puts in her order and I give her an incredulous look

"what" she says,

"Nothing"

turning my attention to April "and you",

"I'll have a virgin pina colada" thanks,

"Seriously?"

Turning to pay for the drinks, I'm somewhat dumbfounded as to what I want to say to Ari or where and how to take this conversation forward. I was a little hurt by her comments earlier but then again she is looking so beautiful in that business suit of hers. A different look from the last time I saw her on Friday night at the club. She's dawned on an off white pant suit and her blazer is just hugging her at the right places and that blouse she's wearing leaves a little for the imagination, I like how she always has accessories on, she had a gold plated watch that looks expensive adorned with a few gold bangles and an extra long gold chain. Noticing the details of her attire, it brings me back to realizing just how beautiful she is, I think I've stared at her for a little too long as she calls out my name for what seems like the second time

"Liza"

"Hmm" I mumble

"Your drinks are here"

"Oh thanks"

Turning to get my drink from Ari, I can't help but give her a smile which is returned with a flirtatious smile and if I didn't know any better I'd say she had other things in mind.

"So" I say as I take a sip of my martini.

"Sooooo" she replies dragging it for a bit while running her hand on her thighs.

"I- I… I haven't stopped thinking about you since Friday"

"Oh really" she plays back.

"I swore I could have thought that you didn't want anything more after spewing that destiny bullshit to me… "

Giving me an incredulous look "I mean what was that"

Giving her a small chuckle, "honestly, I don't know, I had a million and one things going through my head, plus I had to work the next morning and my damn sister honking her horn left me a little flustered and I totally forgot to ask for your number"

"Yeah, that was some cheesy lines" she says as she laughs it off

With the biggest grin on my face "I do cheesy well"

She bites into her straw while she swivels on the bar stool, gaining a little bit of courage I move closer to her and I'm almost in between her legs and I feel the nervousness come back, my hands getting sweaty and as I'm about to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, I see Mark, walking up to us whistling while giving me his million dollar smile, not only is he a client but Mark's someone I've befriended along my business career as we both started in the industry around the same time.

Sliding right next to me on the bar, leaning over as he flags down a bartender and orders his drinks and turns to me and gives me his signature charmed Mark smile that could sweep the feet of any girl (that's straight), he knows what I'm all about, he stands there for a few seconds and I curse under my breath for messing up my game right now.

"What?"

"Nothing" he smiles back with his pearly whites.

"So are you going to introduce me the to the blonde here or what?"

"Mark!" For fuck sake, why does he have to do this.

Turning to Ari who is taking in this internal duel between Mark and I and gives me a half laugh and a half smile while those beautiful dimples popping, "Ari, this is Mark"

And "Mark this is Ari"

Extending his hand to greet her, Ari obliges right away, instead of shaking her hand he kisses the top of it being the ever so smooth gentleman, seeing that I roll my eyes at him and I feel like showering him with my martini.

Ari seemed to be coy about it and that makes me even more riled up. Giving her look of like really, you're gonna go with that?

She shrugs he shoulder and I let out a huff that gets me a raised eyebrow from Mark.

"Go away Mark" I say with a little annoyance

"Someone's getting a little jealous there" he says with a smirk on his damn face.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just trying to talk to Ari here without you meddling in, plus don't even try to hit on her" as I get closer to her and shield my body against Mark to block his access to Ari,.

"Plus you aren't her type" giving her a wink I turn to April who is just standing there looking at Mark googly eyed.

"Oh, here meet April"

"April, Mark"

"Mark, April"

As I shove her towards him and he seems equally as smitten with her.

I turn to Ari and she tugs on my blouse ever so lightly and pulls me in and now I'm literally standing in between her legs and just above a whisper

"That was so HOT, I like the jealous you"

I pull back and give her a smile, raising an eyebrow I spit right back "I wasn't jealous"

"Sure you weren't" earning me a wink.

Finishing of her drink, she leaves her glass on the counter and standups.

"Well it was nice to run into you Liza"

Wait what…..

She gives me a feathery kiss on my right cheek and starts to walk away and in the nick of time I grab her by the wrist.

Giving her an incredulously disappointed look

"You seriously can't be calling it a night, it's only 7:30pm"

"I've got work to do and an incredibly early morning, remember I'm here for work"

"Oh c'mon, please" I beg

"C'mon what"

"Let's go upto my room and have a drink and talk, I've been dying to run into you and see you since Fri and we're thousands of miles away from home in a hotel bar, there is no way I'm going to pass up this opportunity"

"Ha, you're cute and thanks for the offer but, NO"

"No ? " giving her a puzzled look

I don't know if she's playing hard to get or she just isn't purely interested. She's confusing. Pretty girls I tell you.

There's a thousand and one things running through my mind right now trying to save myself from this situation. My hand still on her wrist, I pull her in and slightly breath on her ear and I make sure I slightly lick it which I'm sure will cause her some sort of sensation, feeling like I've done what I needed to,

"Well I won't stop you from going but I'm in room 307, I'm all by myself and if you change your mind you know where to find me and I really really hope you show up even if it's at 2 in the morning, I'll be waiting"

Giving her a feathery kiss on her lips, she pulls back and kisses me on the cheeks, throws me her dimpled smile and sashays away.

Feeling a little dejected I order a few more rounds of tequila, throw it down, head over to my table and say my goodbyes and then head up to my room.

Crossing my fingers that she shows up, will she though?


	4. Chapter 4

I head up to my room, feeling a little dejected I throw myself on the bed and stare at the ceiling for a few minutes. Gosh I thought I was going somewhere with her and she turns me down.

Fuck I forgot to ask for her number once again, I mean I can call the hotel front desk and bribe someone to give me her room number and just go over but I don't want to seem desperate plus she turned me down and I'll respect her wishes but there's something nagging at me and I might just do all that.

Hearing my stomach growl, I order room service and lay on the couch mindlessly watching a reality TV show. I don't even know what's going on because my mind is filled with beautiful pictures of Ari and her scent, her beauty, her smile, her dimples, her pulling me in, I'm back to pitying my poor ol self. Deciding to get her off my mind, I pull up my phone and play candy crush.

Hearing a knock on my door, my heart starts to race, OMG it's Ari, OMG, OMG,OMG.

As I get up and walk towards the door, I then realize that I ordered room service and it might be them. Either way my heart is beating, on the other side of the door could lie my future and my destiny. In a matter of seconds I could be in the same room as the most beautiful girl I have laid my eyes on or I could be scouring down on a double cheeseburger with some fries, a milkshake and cheesecake to go with it. What will it be…

As I open the door, I see a tray full of food, on one hand I'm severely disappointed and on the other I'm grateful because all of this drinking on an empty stomach would screw me up plus I need to eat my emotions away.

Scouring down the food in 10 minutes I place the tray outside my door and head outside to the patio just to breathe in the fresh air that london has to offer and enjoy its beauty. It's a little after 9pm and I am bored out of my mind. Deciding on whether I should hit the town and paint it red or change out of my clothes, take a hot bubble bath and drink some champagne while enjoying the view out of my window. I stand there for a few seconds just taking everything in. I turn around to head to my bathroom to get changed and take a bath, I hear a knock on my door.

Annoyed, I release a small sigh hoping it's not Jo bringing in a mountain of paperwork that I need to sign and finalize a few details before our Paris trip.

As I approach the door I yell " Go away Jo", I mean who else could it be, Jo is the only one that knows what room I'm in and Ari is for sure not showing up to my door, I mean she did turn me down.

Opening the door I see the most precious human standing in front of me. I just stand there and look at her for a bit.

"Umm so are you going to invite me in?"

Standing aside, I motion for her to get in, just awestruck that she's here.

"And who the hell is Jo, someone else you invited to your room that I don't know about?

"My assistant" i say nonchalantly

"WOW, this room, it's so rich and luxe, how the hell did you get this, did you seduce one of the front desk staff to give you an upgrade?" she says as she looks at me that is on the borderline of friendly and teasing.

"Yeah, it's nice" I say as I'm dazed and in wonderland.

"You either do really well for yourself and I mean REALLY well or your work takes really good care of you" she says animatedly.

"Yeah, you could say that…" still shocked that she's here. I mean talk about counting your lucky stars.

I don't know how I wanna take this right now, do I give into her which I honestly want to, do I just remain friendly and professional because after all we are here for a work conference and we could just talk or do I play this game that we seem to be playing all along.

I follow her into my penthouse suite as she explores the 3000 sq ft of space and we are subconsciously playing this cat and mouse game as she is further away from me and and I'm just eyeing her up and down while she explores my room.

She doesn't give me much, "so what made you come up after all?" I ask in between a frustrated, angry but secretly giddy voice.

"You said you wanted to talk, I got bored in my room and I couldn't get you out of my head no matter how hard I tried, so the only thing to do was to come up and see you"

"Oh is that so" I say with a raised eyebrow.

She looks at me so seductively and in that moment I lose all my resolve, to hell with talking, I just want to rip her clothes off and get her in my bed.

Moving throughout the room and going in the opposite direction as me, I trap her behind the glass door that overlooks the city with an amazing view from the 30th floor of the hotel.

She can't escape me now, her breathing heavy and my lips mere inches away from her, I look at her with such intensity of pure lust and love, giving her a slight smirk knowing that I've got her trapped and her hard to get games are going nowhere.

I know she wants this more than anything and I've got her right where I want her but I'm going to lovingly torture her for abit before I decide to take any action.

Snaking my hands up her body and tugging at her hair, I lean into her ear and breathe heavily releasing a breath of warm air that gives her goosebumps and I whisper "oh you think you can play me like that Miss Ari", licking the shell of her ear ever so light and slowly that I hear a slow moan escape her mouth, knowing that I've got an affect on her I push my body against her tightening my grip on her waist with my other arm now resting against the glass window.

There's absolutely no way she can escape this, taking my mouth from the shell of her ear, I breath into her neck but don't kiss it quite yet, I know I'm slowly torturing her with all this teasing, I can feel her tightening her grip around my waist and pulling me even closer than I already am.

"Lizzaaa" a soft moan of my name escaping her mouth, I know she wants more, I know she wants me to take her, but all the teasing she's given me tonight and the playful smirks I'm going to give it right back to her.

I don't say anything back to her, but just nuzzle my head into her neck and move it from one side to the other, as soon as I feel her pressing her thighs together I pull back, she opens her eyes and gives me a flustered look, releasing my grip from her, I take my hand of the glass window and and give her a wink and a sly smile "Let's just talk" I say as I walk away from her.

I hear a groan released from that beautiful mouth of hers and I swear if looks could kill, I'd be a dead woman by now by the extremely hot and infuriating dagger eyes Ari is giving me. I know I have her right where I want her. I mean I am Eliza Minnick, I know how to play this game as well.

A little play never hurt anyone right? But truth be told, I just want to rip her clothes off, throw her on my bed and have my way with her. I'm hoping and crossing my fingers that my plan is working and isn't throttled by her ego and frustration of what I just did to her. I'm hoping she just doesn't walk out of here. Hell I'd be mad and frustrated by what I just did, getting someone hot and bothered and then pulling away is torture for sure.

As I take the steps up in my split level penthouse towards the bar that is by the expansive couch, I hear heels clicking against the white marble floor coming my way.

Feeling a hand grip my arm and pulling me roughly, "what exactly are you doing"

"Getting us a drink, so we can sit down and talk" I say nonchalantly

"The hell you are"

I can see the absolute frustration and desperation on her face and it tugs at my heart a little and I give in as she rips my blazer off me and throws it on the floor. Her mouth crashing against mine with a desperate need, she untuck's my shirt and without any warning rips it apart and I hear the pearl buttons falling to the floor

"Easy there tiger, those are some expensive shirt"

"Shut up, just shut up and kiss me"

Well this is hot, seeing this beautiful woman want me so badly just turns me on even more. Thinking of whether I should continue playing the game or give her what she wants, I pull back a little and she releases a small sigh and as I look into those deep blue eyes I give into her, I take her bottom lip between my teeth and bite it down, causing a little pain which I suck it up and release it with a pop.

In the stronghold of this beautiful woman, she walks me backwards while kissing me hungrily towards my king sized bed, I feel the back of my knee connect with the edge of the bed and I fall right into it, pushing me up the bed, I feel her hands ghost up my exposed thigh and it sends some serious shiver down my spine, god this woman's touch is something else, she is so soft and cute and adorable but yet so goddamn hot and right now an absolute beast who is starving for some hot passionate sex. Ghosting her hands up my thighs, it comes to rest on the waistline of my armani skirt,

"This needs to go"

Giving her a nod, she opens it and throws it on the floor in a matter of seconds. I've never seen anyone so hungry, so lustful, so freaking hot and she is causing me all sorts of emotions right now and I don't know how I'm feeling.

"God you are breathtakingly beautiful Liza" I'm left in my black laced bra and a pair of laced thongs, she looks me up and down as if a prey has caught it's food and is about to devour every piece of it, it's so animalistic

Ghosting her hands back down to my thighs and runs it through ever so smoothly " these toned thighs, they're hot" and as she kisses me up my body and lingers on my stomach "and these taut muscles" as she sloppily kisses my stomach sending me shivers as I grab the white cotton sheets I'm laying on. I feel like I'm losing all control and I'm not used to this, usually I'm the one in charge and in control, deciding I can't take it anymore, I flip us over and she's beneath me in a matter of seconds. As I straddle her hips "You have too much clothes on beautiful, they need to go" without saying anymore she rips her blouse and throws it onto the armchair that is next to the window while I unzip her pants and admire the view in front of me.

Standing there for a second, I can't take my eyes off her, not only is she beautiful but her body rivals that of a college athlete, tight and toned in the right places.

"You gonna come and get this" she says as she opens her legs a little wider "or are you just going to stare" she starts touching herself and I swear in that moment my knees go weak and I have to brace myself against the bed, putting all my weight on my left hand as I take my right hand and caress her milky body. I start by kissing her legs and taking my time, not only kissing but licking it and breathing sweet hot air onto that milky body of hers, I can see the reaction I'm causing her and I decide to torture her once again but doing it deathly slowly and teasing her, I work my way up her thighs and bite into her inner thighs causing a moan and I feel two hands grabbing the back of my head and directing it to her center, I smirk and look up and I can tell she wants it right here right now, not giving into her, she opens her eyes and moans

"Liza, please…."

"Someone's being impatient"

...giving her the biggest tease I possibly can and blow into her center and tug her panties with my teeth taking them off her in one swift motion. I linger around her center but don't go in yet, I want her to want it more than ever, feeling my head getting pressed again, I swiftly, push myself up, giving her slow, sloppy kisses over her stomach, biting down on a spot or two causing some pain but easing it with the lick of my tongue. I come to her breast and they are the most perfectly rounded milky breast I've seen, lowering myself and laying my body onto her as my hands can no longer take the pressure I take a big mouthful, as I taste it I feel my body relax. I bring my other hand to play with her other breast. In between nibbles, and sucking, pinches and loud pops I can feel her center becoming wet, as I move my mouth and hand from one breast to the other and having given it more than enough attention I kiss my way up her collar bone, bite into her jawline and take my time to find a sensitive spot on her neck. As I work my way and having found her spot, I bite into it causing her hands to scratch my back and that feeling is sensational.

Knowing I've made her wait long enough, I come up to her lips and give her the most sensual, loving kiss I can possibly give, as she moans into my kiss, I ask her

"What do you want beautiful?"

Trying to regain herself from all the sensation I've caused her, she takes a minute, looks at me as she brings her hands up to her breast and cups it, closing her eyes she says

"Liza, pleaseee fuck me" as she bites her lips

And it's the hottest thing I've seen.

"Just take me and fuck me"

"Alright baby"

Doing as she asks, I snake my hand down to her center and enter with two fingers immediately deciding that teasing her is enough for now.

"Fuuuck, that feels good Liza".

"Mmmm" I moan back as I'm kissing her and sucking on her tongue and dominating her while I let my finger do all the magic downtown. In between hard and fast thrust and slow circular motions I slide in a third finger and she arches her back, she takes her one hand and holds onto my back giving it a hard scratch while the other hand grabs my hair and pulls my head back. It's hot, it's sexy as hell, it's passionate, it's needy and lustful leaving both of us wanting more of each other.

At this new sensation I speed up my thrust and swipe my thumb over her clit sending her over the edge,

"Fuccck Liza, I'm sooo close"

I feel her walls closing in on my fingers and her body tense up

"Let go beautiful" as I pepper her lips down to her chest with kisses.

"Let go beautiful, I've got you"

I want her to feel all the world has to give, all I have to give, all this moment of love and lust has to give, I want her to feel the most earth shattering orgasm she's ever felt.

Nibbling on her breast, giving it a mouthful suck along with a few bites which I soothe with the flat of my tongue, I continue my thrust into her center while my thumb playing along with her bud, pressing down hard, going up and down and then in circular motions the sensation is causing an outer world experience as she tries to push my hand away from her center but I relent because I've got her right where I need her and as soon as she arches her back again and slightly lifting up I bring my mouth down to her center and with the tip of my tongue swallow her up, god she tastes great,

My actions cause her to scream out obscenities and it's the hottest thing I've heard from this hot blonde that is writing underneath me.

"Oh my god Liza, fuck me good, YASSSS baby, keeping on going, I'm so close"

Deciding to relieve her of all her stress and make her come, I swallow her clit and press my tongue against it and lick in every direction possible while simultaneously entering her with two of my fingers. Our bodies in sync as we both moan and groan and sway along to each others body movements as if we're attached like slugs.

"Come for me Ari"

And as soon as I say that

I hear her scream my name "LIZZZAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh FUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK",

As her orgasm rips through her body and I can feel her legs trembling, it's gonna take her a minute or two to even stop trembling and yelling obscenities. Knowing the sensation I've caused her, I don't let up and continue with my ministrations, she tries to push my head away and while I give in a little, I'm back to it hoping to pull a second orgasm out of her as she is so sensitive right now.

Using my mouth only this time around, I lap up all her juices and I pepper her inner thigh with sweet small kisses, going back in for the 2nd time, I push my head against her hand that is pushing me back but I win this battle and take a mouthful of her center. I run my tongue through the inside of her sex and push in deeper than I have before. I give it a nice thrusting and then move to her clit that is swollen and as soon as my tongue reaches it she jerks back but I've already caught it in my mouth and I'm not letting go as I have my hands wrapped tightly around her thighs. There's no where she can go.

"FUCK LIZA she says that sounds something in between a moan , lust and frustration. I'm guessing the latter is because she has no control over this.

"God you're good" smiling at her confession, I fasten my pace and within seconds I feel a pool of hot sticky juice pool in my mouth.

"JESUS CHRIST BABY" she screams as she takes a pillow and tries to muffle her voice because I'm pretty sure our neighbors have heard us at this point. Her 2nd orgasm ripping through her and I see her shake her head from side to side.

She's gone, her breathing is heavy and fast, I can feel her heart beating out of her chest.

"Ari"

Knowing I've done my job and pretty satisfied with the results, I give her a minute to come back down to earth since she hasn't responded to me.

Working my way up her body I hover over her face and smile at this beauty that is beneath me, I kiss her lips slowly, she doesn't allow access but I can imagine why so I kiss her on the cheeks, her forehead and then her nose and fall beside her.

Silence comes upon us and it's not awkward or weird but more so comfortable.

After about 60 seconds I hear her speak.

"GOD, what was that"

Raising an eyebrow giving her a questioning look.

The most beautiful smile appears on her face and she leans in to kiss me.

"What do you mean?" I ask between our soft kisses

"I mean I've never experienced an orgasm like that let alone two back to back ones, that was incredibly hot, earth shattering, I mean I blacked out for a minute there." She says exhausted.

"Oh and to make it even better, the most incredibly beautiful woman was the one making me feel this way. I have to say this is my lucky day"

"Well I can make it your lucky day everyday Ari, you better leave your number for me before you leave so I don't have to worry about when I'm going to see you next."

"Ha, I thought you were all about that "DESTINY" bullshit."

"I chanced it and it was dumb thinking back to it but it sorta worked, I mean you're here in my bed with me in my penthouse suite, thousands of mile away from home having incredibly passionate sex, wouldn't you say it worked?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she playfully hits my arm.

"Seeing that you just rocked my world, twice in a matter of minutes now it's your turn pretty lady."

Smiling to myself, I seriously can't believe that the lady I was awestruck with and frozen over on Friday at the club is in bed with me right here right now. Turning to her, I take my fingers and caress her cheeks, "I'd love for you to rock my world" but let's stay here for a few minutes and cuddle, I love your skin against me,

"Come here", opening my arms for her to come and snuggle in me, she obliges, her body against mine and I can feel the heat radiating through her body and it feels good. She wraps her arms around my waist and brings a leg to rest over mine, gosh this feels good. It's all I've ever wanted, I feel like I can spend the rest of my life snuggled up with her and having hot crazy sex with all the fun, playing and teasing….

 _Whoa, holdup wait a minute Minnick, getting ahead of yourself there._

I snap out of my thought and kiss her head.

"So tell me something about yourself, All I know is you're Ari who moved from Seattle to San Francisco 6 months ago for a job and is here for a marketing conference.

"Ummm, I don't really like talking about myself"

"Okaaaaay" puzzled by that.

"How about we ask each other questions about general topics in life, nothing personal" she states perkily.

"That works for me, you start"

"Do you think there is life after death or is it some made up thing that we tell ourselves to comfort our emotions because death is an emotional topic or if that seems to dark how about this, do you think a person has only one soul mate in their lifetime or can we truly meet multiple people in this long life and have more than one soul mate?"

"You don't play around with your questions do you"

Giving me a smile and a roll of her eyes…

"haha I didn't mean to get all serious and deep but you wanted to know about me, since I hate talking about myself, these types of questions will give me an insight into you and you can get an insight into who I am, what I think and what my values and beliefs are"

"Fair enough…. "

After two hours of just talking, drinking rose, stealing kisses, dueling to a staring contest and just generally laughing and tickling each other in between our other shenanigans Ari flips me over and now I am beneath the most beautiful woman I deem to be in the world. I get a little shy as she is about to Rock my world…

As she snakes her hand over my body and kisses my chest, she enters me with her fingers and I am transported to heaven…And you know how the rest goes…

* * *

Waking up to my blaring alarm at 8am, I turn to see the bed next to me empty, it hits me like a truck, I was hoping to wake up having Ari wrapped and snuggled around me, not next to cold sheets. Maybe she's in the bathroom, getting up, I put on my robe and head towards the bathroom and as I make my way I see that room service has delivered breakfast for me.

Walking over to the expansive breakfast that is laid out for me, I see a note in between the trays.

For some reason a little panic sets in as I pick up the note, I see on the top " **My Number** " is written in cursive writing, as I open it up, there is a note that says"

" **I had the most beautiful night with you Liza,**

 **I will never forget a night like that filled with love, passion, hot sex**

 **And some deep conversation that stimulates the mind. I don't think I've ever been**

 **stimulated both intellectually and physically as I have in the past 10 hours with you.**

 **You are beyond beautiful, intelligent and what seems to be like an amazing human being"**

 **Maybe we can meet again sometime, my number's at the back of this.**

 **Oh and I ordered you breakfast, I'm sure you'll need some energy after we wore each other out last night. Enjoy beautiful.**

 _I flip it over and it says_

 **(415) DESTINY**

 **Til, we meet again beautiful.**

 **Love Ari.**

You have got to be freaking kidding me right. I feel like picking up this glass of orange juice and throwing it against the wall. I mean that has had to be the sweetest message someone's ever written but for fuck sake we're back to the destiny bullshit. I just wish she had given me her number, I mean I was lucky this time around to meet here at the conference but what if I don't meet her again for weeks or months or even years.

"FUCCCCCCKKKK" I yell out as loud as I can.

I feel like this is karma for leaving her hanging the other night at the club when I yelled out "Destiny, til we meet again beautiful" you know what, it is exactly that as I look back to the note.

She's used the same exact words I used against her. KARMA I tell you.

 **You know what to do, hit the review button, I want to know what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your previous reviews, you've all been amazing and I'm having fun writing this fanfic.**

It's been 3 excruciating weeks since my encounter with Ari.

I've turned into a woman I don't even recognize, my discipline, my focus, my concentration has all be thrown out of whack because the only thing consuming my mind has been the beautiful blonde. How I wish she left my number for me. Hell I even tried calling the (415) DESTINY number to try my luck and some Frank dude picked up, yeah that was pathetic, I knew it wasn't her real number but shit I thought I'd try at least.

I was also a dumbass for not asking for her full name or getting more info about her, I was just so enamored by her presence and beauty that all basic questions that I should ask someone when getting to know them left my mind. I mean how much research, googling or stalking can you do with "Ari". Yeah I'm one of those, I google people, it helps me get to know them better, well it works in business so why not this, right?

I've had so many questions in my mind though, was this just a one night stand for her, was she just having fun with me, did she want more? I couldn't tell because she was being vague with me. I guess everyone sort of has their guards up initially but we did have the most wonderful sex in the world and the cuddling and kissing that followed was blissful. What surprised me though is the deep and thoughtful conversation we had, I think that made me fall in love with her, I mean we talked about anything and everything without revealing too much of our personal details,from spirituality, love, ambition, careers, travelling, yoga, childhood, friends, ex's, social media, politics to social justice etc... However I don't think she knows who I really am, of course she doesn't she called " _Eliza Minnick"_ a " _stuckup startup millionaire who flaunts her wealth"_ , I so do not!

It's 12 noon already and I'm headed to grab some lunch now, I'm of no use in my office right now. Nothing's getting done because all I'm thinking about is a Napa getaway and frolicking in the vineyards with the blonde or taking her away to Bora Bora or the beautiful beaches of Fiji.

Headed out the door I run into Jo and Miranda,

"Hey Eliza, don't forget your 1pm interview for marketing and then another one at 2:30 and the last one at 4pm"

"Thanks Jo" giving her a smile.

"Oh and all those 3 time slots are interviews for the Chief Marketing officer position, we've narrowed down the 3 final candidates and they all look good as they've gone through our multiple rounds of interviews with multiple department heads and the marketing team. Today's interview is with the Executive team and we need your final say Boss"

Giving Miranda a nod and a smile "Thanks Miranda, you're too good to me"

Being at the level and size I am at my company I do not have time to interview each and every candidate, though when I was starting off I did interview each and every one and sat in all the meetings. More than anything I made hiring the right people a priority and valued each one of their contributions. To me, people make the business and then comes the customers and then the product. You see, you can have the best products or services in the world but that doesn't mean shit when you don't have smart, intelligent, passionate people advocating for it and working on it to make it better and more innovative, staying ahead of the curve. 2nd is the customers, because without our customers we are nothing and than our products. When you take care of your customers, even if and when you mess up and you own up to it they will understand and stick with you as long as you alway go above and beyond in service. Then comes the products.

I'm looking forward to these interviews as the Chief Marketing Officer position is the last position to fill out before I round out my executive team. We've done exceptionally well thus far but the amount of responsibilities and to where we have grown requires someone more experienced that understands our products, how the market works and how to stay ahead of it, what our audience wants and how to grow our company to the next level. Marketing isn't just about graphic designs and ads etc, it's much more deeper, it's about behavior, psychology, keeping track of metrics and taking that data and analyzing it into customer demands, product innovation and revenue.

I like to get really deep and personal with my candidates because at the end of the day we aren't just going to be working 8-10 hours a day alongside each other but we are literally growing a company together and that requires a lot of time and energy. I sure as hell don't want to be working alongside assholes so I thoroughly vet all my candidates.

Grabbing a sandwich I head up to my office to review the resume of the candidates in front of me. I like to be prepared for all my meetings.

I see that Jo las left a file for each candidate on my desk.

 **Franklin Gerty** , VP of Biz Dev and Marketing for Box Inc, applied via Linkedin

 **Megan Micah,** Chief Marketing Officer at RGA Agency, recommended by exec staffing agency

 **Arizona Robbins** , Chief Marketing Officer at DreamSpace VR, highly recommended by Richard Webber our board member.

So I guess these are the 3 that made it out of the few thousand that applied for the position. The last and final interview is with my executive team after you've gone through at least 3-4 rounds of interviews within the company and the absolute final one is a one on one with me after the exec group interview. We don't hire just based on skills but also a mix of personality, culture fit and what you have to bring to the table and help grow our company.

It's already been a long day and I just got done with my 2nd interview, things are looking well and I'm super giddy about filling this role, I already have my COO, CTO, CFO, CIO, CRO filled by some of the smartest people in Silicon Valley that have had years of experience at both small startups, startups that have IPO'd and gone public and those that have worked at larger corporations such as Microsoft, Google etc… I make sure to pay not only my executives but all my employees above average market rates with good benefits. While I am ambitious, money minded and have revenue targets to hit I am also socially aware and conscious that people have lives outside of the office (well not me) and I am responsible for their livelihood in some way or another. Keeping my employees happy by not only paying them well and giving them good benefits but also a chance to grow, have a sense of purpose and become somebody is what really really motivates me to work hard and grow my company.

I have 15 minutes to kill before my last interview for the day and I step out to get some iced coffee since I need a pick me up as I have a feeling it might be another long night at the office.

Leaving the boardroom to have my team deliberate on the candidates we just interviewed, I decide to take a breather at our rooftop terrace that is next to my office that overlooks the bay, fisherman's wharf and the ferry building, I can never get tired of this view, no matter how stressed or tired I am, this view gives me life back.

Hearing the door open, Jo my assistant informs me that my 4pm is here.

"They're waiting for you in the boardroom Eliza"

"Thanks Jo, they're here a little early"

"Yeah I guess so, first impressions you know"

"Sounds good, I'll be there, in a few"

Heading into my office, I freshen up my look a little and grab my coffee and head towards the boardroom. I see everyone is on their feet, I guess mingling and chatting with the new interviewee while I see my CTO and CIO engaged in a deep conversation mostly likely about the data and security network of our company, they're nerdy and geeky like that, I love it.

Stepping into the office, my team recognizing my presence, stop the chit chat and head back to their chairs and I see that the candidate has her back to me.

"So let's get this show on the road" I say as I sip on my coffee while walking towards the head of the table.

"Miss Minnick, this is Arizona Robbins our last interview for the day"

Miranda says excitedly while her back still towards me.

Rounding the corner, I get a side view of the candidate but not quite getting a full view of her yet and for some reason my heart is starting to beat faster and I don't know why. Maybe it's the coffee making me jittery.

"Arizona, this is Eliza Minnick the CEO and Chairman of Minnick Inc and our boss".

As she turns around and extends her hand for a handshake I freeze in my spot just a mere inches away from my chair and drop my coffee with a thud. As she looks up at me, her eyes go wide, her mouth opens but nothing comes out, we're both frozen in our spots for what seems like an eternity without saying a word. I have a million and one emotions running through my head, my heart is about to fall out of my chest, I've dropped my damn coffee in front of my entire executive team and now I'm frozen and can't utter a single word.

So Ari, I mean... Arizona, looks like a deer in the headlights, she's mirroring all my emotions and body language right now. I sense something between a shock, shyness, embarrassment, utter disbelief and just plain ol shock that comes with a slight smile.

Hearing the clearing of a throat from someone to help break the ice, I snap out of my conundrum and take her hand and give it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Arizona" giving her a smirk and then the biggest cheesiest grin appears on my face and I swear it can light up the entire Sahara desert at night.

As the corners of her mouth swing upwards and I hear most angelic voice "Likewise Miss Minnick", there is a little bit of professionalism, confidence and I can't quite point to it but maybe flirtation, in her voice and demeanor, I don't know, I don't want to assume.

"Oh please call me Eliza" giving her a smile as I take my seat.

Oh this is going to be good…

 **What do you think is going to happen next? Oh and I would love your feedback/reviews. I always love reading them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, would you look at that, another update in less than 24 hours...whaaaat?1?!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, you're awesome.**

Oh god, holy shit, oh my fucken goodness, here she is again, sitting in my boardroom being interviewed for one of the most important positions in my company. How in the world did this happen? **DESTINY** , is the only thing that pops up in my brain right now... oh no, not back to that DESTINY bullshit again. I mean I hate the idea but it has such a pull towards me and it's as if I think about it subconsciously and that's why the world around me reacts to it, who knows. I'm not my usual confident self right now, my body is loose, my palms are starting to sweat, my heart is beating faster than normal but I still put on a poker face and try my best to act professional, like a CEO and not some lovestruck puppy. But I can't help it, she looks amazingly beautiful just like the first and last time I saw her. She's wearing a navy blue blazer with a black V neck top along with form fitting black ankle pants, blonde hair curled to just below her shoulder, she looks professional but yet so god damn sexy. How can someone like her, so damn beautiful be seating with me in my boardroom?

" _Damnit Eliza, focus"_ as I give myself an internal talk. I can't be thinking about her that way. This is work, work comes first, work is everything, work trumps EVERYTHING and ANYTHING. I can't let a beautiful creature like Arizona throw me off my game. Clearing my throat, I hit the call button on our conference call telephone and buzz Jo in.

"Can you have someone clean that up please, sorry it just slipped".

"Yes boss, right to it, by the way would you like another coffee"

"No I'm good, I'll just have water, thanks"

"Miss Robbins, can I get you any coffee, tea, juice, water? Jo asks politely

"I'll have water, thanks Jo" turning to her side giving Jo a smile and she catches me looking at her.

I quickly remove my eyes from her and turn to the folder in front of me that has her resume and portfolio and I swear I feel sweat trickle down my temple.

Needing to get this interview going, my COO, Rachel who is literally my right hand person in the company starts off with, "So Miss Robbins, thank you for taking your time out and meeting with us again, I believe you have already met with some of us _(yeah no fucken kidding) i_ n your previous rounds of interviews. You're lucky as we've narrowed down our candidates to the top 3, you've obviously made the cut, we've liked what you have to offer so far but this is a position that is critical to the success of Minnick Inc, we hire only the best and the brightest and you have come highly recommended. Not only do we function as a business unit and professionals but we are like a family here. Miss Minnick here" as Rachel turns to me and the entire team looks my way, looking up I give them all a smile and turn to Arizona and nod my head with a poker face but internally smiling like a goof "...has built one of the most successful startups in Silicon Valley under the Minnick Inc umbrella that cuts across, media/publishing, digital advertising and ecommerce, 3 frontiers we believe is the wave of the future in this digitally savvy world. She's built it into a company and culture where people _**do**_ want to come into work everyday because they have a sense of purpose and genuinely enjoy what they do and not to mention she takes good care of us as well. As you know we're looking to round out our executive team by finding the best CMO that there is and will take our brand recognition to the next level amongst other things that they will have to do. Usually the executive group interview is the last interview before we make a final decision on who we would like to bring on board. With that being said, I'll leave it up to my colleagues and Miss Minnick here to start off with the questions."

"Thank You Rachel" as I give her a nod and I take over the reigns.

"So Miss Robbins, you've come highly recommended by Richard Webber who is an investor and board member of Minnick Inc, how do you know Richard?

"Richard has been a mentor of mine since I started my career and has helped guide me to where I am today in my professional career and I'm immensely grateful to him. Along the years he has also become a good friend of mine outside of work"

"I see" trying to hold a poker face but internally I'm like a duck peddling under water trying to contain my nerves with Ari… I mean Arizona sitting right in front of me.

"So what made you apply for this position and why do you think you would be a perfect fit for this job?"

"Well to be honest, I only did it at the request of Richard, he has been begging me to interview for this position as he thinks I would be the most valuable to you _(yeah no kidding)_ and your team and this company overall as he knows me very well and knows what I'm capable of and has a vested interest in your company" she spits with a smile and perkiness that goes with that beautiful face. " I am happy with where I'm at right now, the company takes good care of me and I love what I do, working in the Virtual reality space. However one thing that has helped me in my career and also personally is to always keep an open mind and explore opportunities because you never know where it might lead you. While I wouldn't say that I am actively looking for a new job as I am always being heavily recruited from different companies and could pick anyone to my choosing, I chose to interview here because I believe in Richard, I believe in what your company does, I've heard of your brands and I've actually consumed news from your media site and have used your company's advertising platform. What Miss Minnick..." as soon as I hear my name fall from her mouth I swear I felt my heart stop "... has built here is tremendous, and from what I've seen around the office and just meeting some of you, is that this is a place that not only values money and revenue but also respects its people, customers and works hard to stay ahead of innovation, those things are all quite attractive to me…" no fucken way, did she say attractive to me, I mean I know she's talking about my company and what I've built but why do I have a feeling she's also talking about me personally?

Well that was a good answer and as the interview goes on and the other executives chime in, I can't help but gloat by being an absolute BOSS in here and having a hand over Arizona. I'm in control, I'm in charge, I'm regaining my confidence back, not only because I have this beauty back in my life but because I'm excited about my company and where it's headed, falling into a bit of a trance as I just listen in on the interview and all the questions being thrown at Arizona and how she's handling it expertly impresses me. She is impressive, who am I kidding, I mean just look at her resume, Facebook, Microsoft and the CMO of a multimillion dollar venture funded startup, all at the age of 28, now that is impressive. It's been almost an hour and this conversation has turned from a formal interview process into one that seems like where work friends have turned an evening into a beer session minus the beer. They seem to be loving Arizona, we like to have fun, we goof around as well but we know when not to cross the line. I've always told my staff to do whatever they want, enjoy work and have fun but if ever there was a time they had to second guess their words or actions, always and I mean ALWAYS err on the side of professionalism even though your colleagues are your friends. I've always maintained this rule along with a few others and it's served me well so far.

I've gotten a few more questions in with her as well, some hard hitting, deeply analytical questions that deals with psychology, behavior, audience, demographics, data, design, business philosophy and how it all plays into marketing and growing the brand along with the company. While I may have been giddy and made myself look like a fool a few times with my slip ups that garnered me incredulous looks from my colleagues, I am still able to turn around moments where I completely zone out and am in business mode and I usually have a poker face on where you cannot read absolutely any of my emotions or what I'm thinking. I can come of as mean and scary looking but that's only because when I zone out, I concentrate like no other with furrowed brows , it's been a habit of mine for years. But that's my game face.

We've been in this interview for about an hour and a half and we've exchanged glances and looks more than a few times. I've had thoughts race back to that steamy night in London where we fucked for hours and screamed each other's name. I'm a hot mess right now but I'm hiding my emotions really well. You could never guess what is going on with me. I've alway maintained an outward presence of calm, confidence and cool. On one hand my heart is racing and on the other hand my mind is racing and thinking about business.

Looking up at the clock it's almost 6pm.

"So, I think we're pretty much done here with the executive interview" turning to my colleagues, "did any of you have any other questions for Arizona ?" Seeing that no one has any further questions "Well we can call it a day and please send me your interview notes and we can deliberate tomorrow morning on all the candidates"

Turning to Arizona and touching her arm to gain her attention, "Arizona, I'm not sure if Miranda or Rachel mentioned to you but I usually have a one on one meetings with the candidates themselves after the executive meeting"

"Yes, they actually did" she says with a smile.

"Great"

"Well why don't we go to my office and we can continue this there"

"Sure, lead the way"

"Follow me" giving her a smile and a slight borderline wink as I walk out of the boardroom and towards my office with so much sass and confidence which I don't know where it came from.

"Holy Shit"

"Is everything okay Miss Robbins" as I turn to her trying to figure out where that came from.

"Your office…" she says with her mouth left open.

"My office what Miss Robbins?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Y - Yu- You have an incredible office, I've never seen anything like this, I mean the views from here are just incredible, the terrace, floor to ceiling windows, the huge amount of space and the decor"

"Yeah" I mutter under my breath as I leave my folder and pen on my desk.

"Wow, just WOW"

"Well I'm glad you like my office Miss Robbins"

"Can we drop the formalities and calling me Miss Robbins, Arizona is fine"

Raising an eyebrow " if that's what you prefer or is it Ari?

I see that she freezes with her chest heaved up as she takes a slight breath and holds it for a few seconds as I call her "Ari"

Hearing my cell buzzing, I see that it's on of my most important clients calling and I have to take this call, answering the call, I ask my client to give me a minute.

"Arizona, I have to take this call, I'm not sure how long this could take, it could be 10 minutes or it could turn into a 30 minute call, if you like you can either wait here or we can reschedule this".

"Oh no, no no, I'll wait for you, it's no problem, really"

"Thanks"

"Is it ok if I go wait for you on the terrace?"

"Oh yes, please feel free to sit, lounge or stand anywhere you like in here, also there is a fridge to your right if you would like to help yourself to some snacks and drinks, please make yourself comfortable"

Giving me a nod, I see that she grabs a bottle of kombucha and heads out to the terrace.

* * *

 **Arizona's POV**

Oh my god! Oh my fucken god! I just interviewed with Eliza Minnick, THE CEO and CHAIRWOMAN of Minnick Inc and the lady I've been having thoughts about for the past few weeks. The lady that I fucked soo good while on my London trip…

How did I not make out that Liza was Eliza as in Eliza fucken Minnick?

Gosh I feel so stupid now.

Shit it was her that gave that keynote speech in London and I literally insulted her right to her face, calling her a " _stuckup startup millionaire who flaunts her wealth"_. She is far from that. I swear my big mouth can get me in trouble sometimes but I gotta blame that on the drinks I was having at the bar... But why didn't she say anything?

Boy oh boy, so the lady that I fucked all night long in London and left hanging without giving her my number is THE Eliza Minnick the young 30 year old Multi Gazillionaire that has an empire and the world at her feet, splashed all over magazine covers and the hottest bachelorette in San Francisco and Silicon Valley. Shit, why didn't I connect the dots?

I so regretted the morning when I left her room, ideally I would have spent the morning cuddling with her or just having more sex, I mean it was incredible. It's something I haven't forgotten, it's consumed my mind, I know I was playing a little hard to get here and there but it was really stupid. I knew I liked her the moment I saw her at Mr Smith's rooftop bar. We've been playing this game called DESTINY and here we are. I mean this is a sign from the universe that maybe we are meant to be. Be friends, be colleagues, lovers? Who knows? But you can't just keep on running into someone like this all the time. I feel like it's as if the world is pushing us together.

I totally played it cool in that interview in there but internally I was dying a slow death. I mean I had thoughts running everywhere, I'm surprised that I even got through that and the fact that I'm standing just right outside of her office is astonishing.. I couldn't get a good read on Eliza's emotions or thoughts, I didn't know if I should have acknowledged that I had met her previously or just totally ignored that and acted professionally. Or if I was supposed to be nice and friendly to her or if I was going to keep all things business like. I think I did a good job in there being both friendly, charming and professional but I wouldn't know until I talk to Liza, I mean Eliza as in Eliza freaken Minnick! I'm not going to lie, she looks hot in her jeans and black blazer, I've had a few dirty thoughts run through my mind during the interview and I swear there were moments when I just wanted to jump her bones. She is a total BAWSE as is an absolute BOSS who commands respects, I mean just the way her colleagues dispersed and took their seats when she entered the room was impressive, her smooth confidence and the ability parlay her vision of the company to her team and the person being interviewed and taking charge is so fucken hot. To me there is nothing sexier than a woman who takes charge of her life, commands respect, is intelligent, works hard and earns her own life, is kind and most importantly has a big heart. Eliza has all of that and more. I mean take away Eliza Minnick for a sec, I saw all of that in LIZA the beautiful brunette I met at the club.

As I stand here on her rooftop office terrace taking in the beautiful view it has to offer, I can't help but feel so stupid and small right now. I mean not only did I insult her right to her face but also left her hanging. I wonder what she thinks of me.

Taking a sip of my kombucha, I turn my gaze into Eliza's office and I can see she is pacing back and forth with hand gestures all over the place.

She seems so down to earth for someone with so much wealth. I mean there's something different about her, like when I first saw her I fell for her demeanor, her beauty. She has this soothing smooth confidence about her, there is just something so damn sexy about her and that's why I went back to her room that one night in London as I couldn't get her out of my mind.

Plus she knows how to charm the hell out of a lady.

I mean do I wanna work for her now? I don't know how she is professionally? Is she a good boss that takes care of her people or is she one of those manipulative, old school businesswoman that yells at you. From what I've gathered so far from interviewing, she seems to be good and takes care of her people, but that's how they all are in the beginning to lure you in. I mean to be honest I really don't need this job, I am happily employed at the startup I'm working at and I already have the CMO position with a great salary and a company that works in Virtual Reality, something I've gained a liking for. I only came in for an interview since Richard who has been a mentor to me since the beginning of my career encouraged me have an open mind, I mean I didn't have to apply for the job, I was just granted the interview since I was highly recommended and have an impeccable resume.

I started my career off at Facebook and worked in their marketing team, helping it grow its user base internationally, I was so young, I didn't know what I was doing but I loved the thrill and hustle of a startup. I was lucky enough to get a job there as it's competitive, I also lucked out because I joined before its IPO and had stock options in the company. Being that young and having all that stock option meant I could be financially secure and not have to worry about money. After it's IPO I exercised at least half my stock options which netted me about a million dollars and being 25 with a million dollars was amazing. But because of my work and the notoriety I gained from my accomplishments at FB, I was heavily recruited by other tech giants. Wanting a change and to get out of the Bay Area and Silicon Valley itself, I opted to go work for Microsoft in Seattle becoming one of their youngest marketing managers working alongside their advertising sales department at 26. It takes years to reach where I did with Microsoft but I guess my work and the recommendation of my peers spoke for itself and boy was I rewarded with a nice paycheck, benefits and an amazing house that came courtesy of the company. Having worked at a startup and a big corporation like Microsoft is a huge culture shock, growing tired of the bureaucracies, I was itching to get back into the world of startups. Having a late night conversation with a friend of mine, he mentioned that there was an opening for a CMO position at a VR startup that had just raised $10 Million in financing and desperately needed a CMO to take it to new heights and help it gain visibility in the marketplace. That's how I landed back in SF and my current job.

I really gotta figure out how I wanna take this with Eliza, sure I'm here for an interview and I want to be as respectful and professional as possible. I'm starting to get a little nervous as I see Eliza walking towards me, my heart's starting to race and the woman that I've been thinking about for the past 3 weeks who has haunted my thoughts every waking second is mere inches away…

Looking her way, I notice a smile appear on my face and just stand there for a few seconds admiring this brunette. I was already in awe of her when I met her but knowing who she is and what she's accomplished is even more awe-inspiring.

"Hiiiii…." I say with a flirtatious smile but trying not to be too obvious.

"Hiiiii back atcha"

"Sooo…" fuck I really don't know where I'm going with this.

"Soooo" she mirrors me right back.

We stand there looking like two high school teenagers that just kissed for the first time and are too embarrassed to face each other now.

"So let me make this easy for you" Eliza speaks first…

I like how she takes charge and command. Leadership… she is a boss afterall.

"Did you just want to stick to our final one on one interview with me and keep it professional or do you want to turn back into Ari and Liza for a minute and just talk as friends ? "

Breathing a sigh of relief, I thank my lucky stars that she's making this a little easier because I had absolutely no idea how I wanted to go about this especially after I insulted her.

"Oh thank god, can we please be Ari and Liza for a minute" giving her a relieved smile and she smiles right back at me.

Moving closer to her, I touch her forearm and she looks at me surprised

"I'm sorry"

Giving me a confused look "For"

"Well so many things, for starters, calling you a stuckup millionaire, I honestly had no idea that it was you that was giving the keynote speech and I shouldn't have made that comment, that was unlike me"

"That's ok, I'm a big girl, I can take it" oh my, I'm about to melt into a poodle, how can she be so charming and caring at the same time.

" … and second, I know that was kinda mean of me leaving in the morning and not giving you my number. At the time I thought it was fun but looking back and realizing how much I craved, you, how much I wanted to see you again, how much I just wanted to talk to you and just be with you was a really dumb thing to do". I'm kinda shocked at my confession but there's something about Liza, I mean Eliza that just settles me, calms me and makes me comfortable around her.

"Well, if I'm being honest with you Ari, more than anything you leaving me in the morning and without your phone number hurt more than calling me a stuckup millionaire" she gives me a sad smile and drops her gaze.

I pull her in a little closer to me and the closeness relaxes me and all sense of being here for an interview and being a professional has left my mind and body for now.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" I say just above a whisper

"You know I've actually really missed you, the past 3 weeks hasn't been the same, you've consumed my mind. I've been desperately trying to run into you or find you somehow, someway but I didn't know anything about you except that you lived in San Francisco and your name was Ari, I mean how much searching and stalking could I do with that?"

"So you wanted to stalk me"

"Well when I've spent the most incredible night with the most beautiful woman in the world, of course I'd want to get to know her even more, so I'd have to stalk you"

"Never lose your charm, Liza, never." I say as I pull her into an embrace.

Pulling back Liza looks at me… "You know, I didn't know what that night meant to you, if it was just a one night stand and a good fuck or if you wanted more, I mean we had sex, we talked, we cuddled, we ate, we drank and just had an overall amazing time but when the morning came I couldn't help but feel that you didn't want more, especially the way you left.

"That's not true, of course I want something more with you Liza, I always did but playing this stupid game got in the way I guess. Also just an fyi, the reason I left at 6 in the morning was because I had a flight to catch at 9am back to the States and I had to be at the airport if not April would have killed me, I would have liked nothing more than to have had morning cuddles with you and peppered your beautiful face with kisses"

"Ha nice save Ari"

"It's the truth".

We stand there for a few seconds surrounded by the beauty of San Francisco and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Wow, who would have thought that we'd meet again huh" I say as I try to get a conversation going again.

"DESTINY" she says with a shrug and a smile "But honestly this DESTINY thing is becoming far too real for me and it's kinda creepy, I just meant it as a joke that Friday night."

Right now I want nothing more to take her and kiss her damn face off and maybe take her against that big desk that she has in her office. I need some sort of contact or reassurance from her, she's become a little distant and I can understand why but that doesn't mean I like it. She's moved to the edge of the terrace and stands there looking at the view in front of us. I stand right next to her, our bodies touching and we share a moment of silence, it's not awkward or weird or anything, it's actually much needed to acknowledge everything that has happened and to take it in. Feeling like I've had more than enough silence and all that escapes my throat is

"Lizaaaa"

as I wrap an arm around her waist and use my other hand to pull away a stray hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. I'm using all my courage and confidence in the world to make a move on this beautiful woman considering I just interviewed with her for a possible job and I sure as hell could use all of it right about now. But nothing else matters to me more than reconnecting with Liza and feeling her touch against me. Fuck the job, I don't need it, I'm happily employed, I'd rather take her out and date and fuck her all night long then have to act professionally around her.

I rest my forehead against her and our lips are mere inches away from each other. I know she wants to kiss me but she isn't going to, it's upto me.

"I've missed you" I say in the most sultry soft voice as I can possibly conjure up.

I run my thumb against her bottom lip and she closes her eyes and relaxes a little, taking that as a sign, I attach my lips to hers and I literally feel sparks course through my body and butterflies in my stomach and I swear I'm about to cry.

How I would have lost this woman but somehow, someway the universe decided to bring us back… **DESTINY** I guess.

 **You know what to do. Hit that REVIEW button lovelies.**


End file.
